Retaste The Rainbow
by ThisIsAllIWrite
Summary: John and Terezi are having an intimate moment when John gets ill. John/Terezi, vomit. M for mature content and possible squick material.


AN: First Homestuck fic. Written for Homesmut kink meme.

**Warning**: This fic contains graphic descriptions of vomit and sexual content.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"HEHEHE, W3LL? WH4T 4R3 YOU W41T1NG FOR?"

Oh god, oh god, she was naked and she was fucking _hot_. All grey skin with an underlying glow of turquoise, no glasses as to reveal those brilliantly shining red eyes, and even though she didn't have any nipples those breasts looked so soft and touchable that it hurt.

John fidgeted where he stood at the edge of the bed. This couldn't be happening. She was the most perfect thing he thought he had ever seen, and some invisible force that hated him and dwelled within his stomach was going to keep him from enjoying this sight to the fullest.

"T-Terezi," he sucked in a deep breath, wide eyes trailing down her body, "I don't think I'm up for this right now..."

"NONS3NS3!" She split an even wider grin and whoa how were those teeth so damned sexy?

Before he could explain further, she stabbed his bedsheets with her pointed nails and shifted her lithe-yet-curvy body forward, and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him forward. Unprepared, the teen's feet stayed cemented to the floor, and his upper body fell short onto the troll, landing his face right at Terezi's crotch.

_Oh._

"SO FORW4RD!" She laughed in amusement and delight, reaching down to rub her fingers along the outside of her nook, a bare few inches from John's nose.

_OH._

"No, really, I f-... feel like shit." John stammered on his words, staring in rapt fascination. Shining black skin with gorgeous blue-green tinted fluid coating it and holy fuck all over her finger and now it's poking inside.

His abdomen may have been in knots but his dick was wide awake and feeling fine. He wasn't sure if he was starting to sweat out of nausea or arousal. His stomach flipped suddenly and he gave a queasy hiccup. Maybe it was both.

"SHUT UP 4ND T4K3 YOUR P4NTS OFF ALR34DY." She freed the human's body and stuck out her tongue, barely subduing the giggles.

Screw it all, John quickly seized the moment, quickly disrobed himself, and crawled on top of her. His hands flew to her breasts and danced all over those wonderful things which turned out to be just as soft and squeezable as he had thought and by god when he did that she bit her bottom lip ever-so-lightly and made him want to squeal.

His belly still felt heavy and unsettled, but he threw that to the back of his mind and lowered his head to kiss those lovely lips. It turned out to be less of a kiss and more of an attack when Terezi pulled her grabby legs stunt again and used the leverage to grind their bodies together, her hand now moving along both her own nook and John's growing erection.

"YOU'R3 SHUDD3R1NG 4LL OV3R L1K3 YOU'V3 N3V3R H4D YOUR BULG3 TOUCH3D, H4!" John had no idea how she could manage to talk to clearly with his lips pressing all over her mouth, or how she managed to keep her normal lines of dialogue going while fingering herself. He threw that to the back of his mind as well, noting that he should ask her about it later- at the moment he was just focused on keeping his mouth firmly shut because having Terezi push against his stomach was starting to make him feel very ill.

The troll clearly had the upper hand in all of this matter, and he really didn't think he'd care in any other case, but fucking hell she was grabbing at his dick and directing it to the right place and his throat felt tight and oh god now he needed to get to a washroom because he was _not_ about to hurl all over her before he got to have hot inter-species sex for the first time.

John's sudden jolt up caught Terezi by surprise enough for him to get away from her grasping free hand, but not he was not quick enough to escape her clenching legs. His hands quickly covered his mouth and he belched the most unsexy belch in the history of paradox-whatever, but before he could apologize he was retching and spattering the remnants of his partly digested breakfast all over a beautiful alien girl that was still laying there and watching him with an ever-present grin spread across her face.

When his body finally stopped spasming, he simply sat there, stunned and shivering. Oh man, this was the fuck up to top all fuck ups, how on earth could he ever look Terezi in the face again and now if he ever was fated to have sex again all that he would be able to think about was the time he screwed himself over by-

Terezi licked a drop of it off her lip and broke out into excited laughter.

"H3H3H3H3H3! OH J3GUS, TH4T'S SO B34UT1FUL!"

John was quite confused. Terezi on the other hand looked completely delighted and swirled her finger around on her chest, the slime of mushy and still-colorful cereal sticking to it. There was no sign of disgust or revulsion and oh god no-

"D-don't put that in your mouth!"

She licked her finger and chuckled to herself, her legs letting him go and drumming them against the mattress in amusement.

"1T'S SO BR1GHT, 4ND JUST T4ST3 4LL THOS3 COLORS! H4H4H4!"

John's stomach twisted again when she began sucking the rest off of her hand, and this time he didn't feel like apologizing for dribbling vomit onto her stomach.

Apparently, he had just set a standard for her, and that was honestly quite frightening.


End file.
